The field of the disclosure relates generally to turbine engines and, more specifically, to a transition duct for use in a turbine engine.
At least some known gas turbine engines include a forward fan, a core engine, and a low-pressure turbine (LPT) coupled together in serial flow relationship. The core engine includes at least one compressor, a combustor, and a high-pressure turbine (HPT). More specifically, the compressor and HPT are coupled through a shaft to define a high-pressure rotor assembly. Air entering the core engine is compressed, mixed with fuel, and ignited to form a high energy gas stream. The high energy gas stream is directed through the HPT to rotatably drive the HPT such that the shaft rotatably drives the compressor. The high energy gas stream is then channeled towards the LPT coupled downstream from the HPT via a transition duct.
Generally, a known HPT has a smaller radius than a known LPT. As such, known transition ducts coupled between the HPT and the LPT have an “S” shaped cross-section to facilitate flow communication therebetween. Generally, it is desirable to transition from the smaller-radius high-pressure turbine to the larger-radius low-pressure turbine within as short an axial distance as possible. Such a quick transition with a shorter transition duct facilitates reducing the weight of the overall turbine assembly and facilitates increasing the performance of the engine. However, using a shorter transition duct with aggressive curvature may lead to flow separation at the boundary layers of the transition duct walls.